imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Choosing A Class
Hi everyone! Its Tru again with another guide! =) As you know there are three classes in The World of Magic. Warriors, Magicians, and Rangers. Each class has its own specific set of skills and attributes which make them unique so I'm going to break down the classes the best way I can but it is your choice on which path to choose. Warrior: Warriors (in game refferenced as war or wars in plural form), have the highest hp among the three classes. They don't use mana instead skills rely solely on rage crystals. They are very sturdy, get cool armor, and are quite fun. They do lack in range, being the solely a melee fighter, however they have skills that make them faster and slow /stun their enemies to make up for it. Suggested Point Distribution: Warriors have two suggested builds, con and str. Con Warrior: Con warriors max out their constitution and dump any remaining points into strength. This build focusses on building a tank warrior with a high amount of hitpoints (hp). They may lack the attack power of a str warrior but they make up with great survivability. Str Warrior: Str warriors max out their strength and dump remaining points into constitution. This build creates a warrior with a higher attack than a con warrior but will have less maximum hp than a con warrior. However they will still have more hp than any of the other classes base stats (without the use of equips). Magician: Magicians (refferenced in game as mages), have the least hp and possible armor from equips among the three classes however they possess the strongest attack skills and are the only class with healing and shielding skills. Mages use fire and ice elements to attack and can deal massive amounts of damage with a single shot, known as burst damage. The biggest drawback for mages besides their lack of hp and low armor is their mana usage. It's true that they get the most mana but once out of mana a mage is quite useless until they regen. Suggested Point Distribution: Intelligence is key! Int Int Int!! Mages should put all points into intelligence and the rest into wisdom in my opinion. It is widely regarded as the best and pretty much only useful build for a mage Some could argue to max constitution to make them a little less squishy but wisdom helps increase your mana. Intelligence increases the strength of mages so more int = more firepower (literally XD) Ranger: Rangers are an intermediate between the warrior and magician classes. It like a mage is a ranged fighter but has the option of being able to use swords like a warrior does however using swords is not in your best interest as there is only one active attack skill that can be used with a sword. In my opinion, and that of many otheres, they are the easiest class to train. Rangers dont get the defensive abilities of a warrior or the sheer attack force of a mage but they excel in speed. Rangers can attack very fast and have a higher evasion rate than the other classes. An effective ranger builds around critical hits. With a high attack rate they can deliver a high amount of crits for a tonne of damage. Suggested Point Distribution: Rangers get their strength from dexterity, which improves hit rate allowinf for less misses. The best build in my opinion is to max dex out and dump remaining points into constitution. The choice is yours! Choose wisely but remember you can always make another character. You may want to try them all out and see which suits you best. Good luck to you all! How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide